Famous Last Words
by The Emmanator
Summary: [AU] Senior year proves to be most interesting for new kid Inuyasha. [IYKag, lots of pairings]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Inuyasha fanfiction in a long, long time. So I might be a little rusty. Hopefully it's up to scratch, R&R!

* * *

Famous Last Words

Chapter 1: The First Day

* * *

The door of a sleek black car flew open. A white haired boy fell out onto the pavement with a thump and a muffled curse.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru!" he snapped at the driver of the car. "You didn't have to push me!"

"If you miss the bus again, you'll walk," retorted a cold voice. "If you skip school this year, I will not hesitate to call Izayoi," he added as the boy standing outside of the car slammed the door shut. Sesshoumaru drove back out into the road.

"Bastard. He makes it sound like I want to be stuck here with him," the white haired boy muttered as he looked up at the drab brick-faced building that was his new school. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

People were milling around the hallways, they gave him odd, sometimes scathing looks. He looked through the halls in hopes of finding his locker or his first class.

A tall, thin figure with long black hair tied up away from their face looked at him and winked. "Hey cutie!" The shorter boy next to him scowled.

Upon further inspection, Inuyasha realized that the person that had called out to him was in fact a male, and he quickened his pace.

He looked at the slip of paper he had scrawled his schedule and information on and looked at the row of lockers he was passing buy.

190...

191...

192...

193...

194!

Inuyasha noticed that the locker he had been assigned was slightly graffitied. He squinted, trying to read the faded writing. It looked like someone had scrawled in black marker "NARAKU SUX" across the front of his locker.

He spun the combination and (with a bit of added effort) pulled his locker open. He shoved his bag in the small space, pulled out a battered looking notebook and a chewed pen, slammed the locker shut and looked back out into the crowded hall.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice chirped from somewhere behind him. He turned around quickly and saw a girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes looking at him and smiling politely. "You look lost," she added.

Tentatively, he nodded.

"New?" asked the girl, smoothing some wrinkles in her shirt.

He nodded again.

"Well, I'm Kagome," she said, sticking out a hand. He grasped it briefly and smiled hesitantly. "Do you need help finding your class?" she inquired.

"Keh! No! I can find it on my own!" he insisted.

She smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, what is your first class?"  
"English," he muttered.

"Oh! Me too," she exclaimed. She was humoring him. "Why don't we walk together when the bell rings?" she "suggested".

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine." Over Kagome's shoulder, he saw the tall feminine looking male from earlier and sank back behind her, trying to hide, but the strange guy didn't see him, he seemed to be arguing with his companion.

"I take it you've met Jakotsu?" the girl called Kagome said, noticing his move to hide.

"You know him?"

She nodded. "He was new last semester. Don't worry, I'm sure Bankotsu will keep him in line and away from you," she assured him. "Come on, let me introduce you to my "clique"," she said, raising her fingers and miming quotation marks.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha walked beside Kagome as she led him out into a small courtyard on the side of the school. She waved to a pair of people sitting under a tree. He continued to follow her until she plopped down in the grass beside a girl with long brown hair wearing a dark green tee-shirt and a long black skirt. A dark haired boy looked at Inuyasha inquiringly.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome said. "This is Inuyasha, guys, he's new."

The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Sango."

He nodded to acknowledge her and turned a suspicious eye towards the guy, who had just inched closer to Sango. Sango obviously had very good reflexes, the second she felt him move in her hand flew up and she landed a sound smack on his cheek. The guy looked a little crestfallen, and scooted a good distance away.

"I'm Miroku," he said, finally turning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she gave him an encouraging smile, so he sat down.

He leveled Kagome with a stare, finally connecting something that had been turning over in his head.

"You look like somebody I know," he told her flatly.

She looked at him, frowning. "Who?"

"You probably wouldn't know her," he mumbled, quelling under her stare.

"You'd be surprised," she said, looking positively dangerous.

"You don't happen to know a," he started, stuttering. "Kikyou?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know Kikyou. She's my cousin. How do _you _know her?" she asked.

"We had a-a thing once. It didn't end well," he said quickly. "She dumped me."

Kagome smiled again. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Sango leaned over and tugged on his sleeve, bringing his ear to her face. "Don't ever compare Kagome to Kikyou, it annoys her."

"I noticed!" he replied quietly. He straightened back up and looked at Kagome, who was regarding him with a certain frostiness.

"So, what classes do you have?" Miroku interjected, saving Inuyasha from having to rectify his mistake.

"English, Gym, some Biology class, Parenting or some shit like that…" The group sniggered. "Remedial Math, and European History."

Miroku smiled. "Child Care will be fun, most of the seniors got roped into taking it. So we might have it together," he said, rummaging through a dark purple bag for his schedule. "So you have it fourth period?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Me too," he said. "So at least you won't be completely lost."

Inuyasha thought he'd prefer to be lost than in the company of this strange group.

The bell rang overhead and the people that had been milling around in the courtyard all hurried for the door.

"It's best to wait 'til after the rush to get in," Kagome told him, holding out an arm to stop him from getting up.

He shrugged and plopped back down, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short, more later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Read and review as always, if you enjoyed.

* * *

Famous Last Words

Chapter 1: That First Day

* * *

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Is this supposed to be food?" he asked Kagome.

She laughed. "Well, at least now you know to bring your lunch from now on," she said, shrugging. She pulled out a small bag and pulled out various baggies and containers. "Do you want some real food?" she asked, pushing an apple towards him.

He snatched it up and took a big bite. "Oh, fanks," he said, choking on the bits of apple as he tried to talk.

She laughed again and turned to talk to Sango.

Inuyasha looked around the crowded cafeteria. This school was a lot different from his old school, which hadn't been so clique-ish.

His attention was drawn away from the cafeteria by the approach of a new person. A tall guy with a long black ponytail sat down in the unoccupied seat beside Kagome, directly across from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's first (and surprisingly accurate) feeling was that he did not like this guy.

"Ah, hello Kouga," Kagome greeted, she sounded slightly awkward, like she would rather not be talking to this Kouga guy.

"Hello Kagome! I hope you had a marvelous summer," he said, grabbing her hands. Kagome's face erupted into a bright blush and she pulled her hands away.

"Uh, yeah its was okay," she said. "How was yours?"

He smirked. "It was pretty good, it lacked certain elements that would've made it better…"

"Like?"

"You, of course!" he said flatteringly. Finally, he turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Who's this?"

"This is Inuyasha," Kagome said quickly.

Kouga narrowed his blue eyes. "Is he new or somethin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Inuyasha retorted rudely, cutting across Kagome.

"I don't like your tone," Kouga snapped back.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, really, try and get along!" Kagome said, sounding annoyed.

"Kouga!" someone exclaimed. Kouga bit his lip.

"Hi, Ayame," he muttered.

"Are you over here starting a fight?" the new girl, a redhead about Kagome's height, asked.

"No!"

"Well, come on, I have our lunches," she said.

"You heard your girlfriend, go," Inuyasha taunted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kouga exclaimed, blushing.

"Yes I am! You asked me out over the summer," she told him. "You have such a horrid memory for these kind of things, Kouga," she muttered, linking arms with him and pulling him along.

"I see you've met Kouga," Miroku said, sitting down in the empty seat beside Inuyasha.

"I don't like that guy," he muttered.

Kagome laughed. "Oh, don't mind him."

"So, Inuyasha, where did you go to school before you came here?" Sango asked.

"I went to school a couple towns over, but I got expelled so I had to come live with my stupid ass brother so I could go here."

"Why'd you get expelled?" Miroku pressed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, I skipped school a lot and got into trouble, they just got sick of me," he said.

Kagome laughed hesitantly. "It happens."

* * *

A few tables over, a small group of girls were conversing in a bored way. "Hey," one dark haired girl said, nudging her companion. "Isn't that Kikyou's old boyfriend?" she asked, pointing to a white haired boy.

The girl she had just addressed looked over. "It is," she muttered, smirking. "I wonder if Kikyou know…"

"Tsubaki, don't do anything. You remember what happened last time you made Kikyou mad!" A girl with short dark hair said, leaning in to the conversation.

The girl called Tsubaki ran a hand through her long silver hair. "I know, Yura. I was just going to tell her, see how she feels about him being so buddy-buddy with her dear cousin. I must be off, you guys wanna come with?"

Another girl, with long teal hair, looked up. "I'll go."

She and Tsubaki both left the table, leaving the two black haired girls to look at each other nervously.

"Hopefully they'll keep themselves out of trouble," Yura said

The other girl, who had bright red eyes, laughed. "Like hell Yura."

"Kagura, maybe we should go make sure they don't do anything…rash. Or provoke anyone."

"Just because my brother makes horrible lunches and I have nothing better to do," she said, tossing down a rather lumpy sandwich and standing. They hurried to catch up with their friends.

"Glad you decided to join us," Tsubaki remarked smugly.

"Hello Hiten," Kaguya said, smirking as she approached a tall boy with a long braid. "How are you?"

Hiten broke away from his conversation to look at her. "Hey Kaguya, I'll talk to you later," he said, turning back to his friend.

Kaguya looked simply furious at being turned down for a conversation, but Tsubaki steered her in a better direction, they had spotted their quary.

"Hello Kikyou," Tsubaki said with a forced pleasantness in her voice. "Do you have a shift tonight?" she asked.

Kikyou was a thin, pale dark haired girl with somber eyes. "Yes, do you?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Would you like a ride?"

"No, Kaede is giving me a ride."

Tsubaki nodded again, and smirked. "Well, I came over to see you because I was wondering if you'd noticed that your ex-boyfriend, Inu-what's-his-face, is here at school. I thought it would interest you," she explained.

Kikyou raised a thin eyebrow. "Hardly interesting," she said flatly. "I and Inuyasha had our differences, and it barely concerns me that he's here, I know you came over here for the sheer delight of getting a rise out of me, but I'm sorry."

Tsubaki tried to look offended. "You're too sharp, Kikyou," she said, signaling for her friends to follow her back to their seats.

"You're in our seats," Tsubaki snapped rudely.

One of the three boys snorted, he was very pretty in a feminine sort of way and seemed to loathe the four girls' very presence. "They don't have your names written on them."

"We were sitting here," she pointed out.

"But when we got here, you weren't," another interjected.

"Ah, Bankotsu, don't talk to them," the feminine guy said, reaching over and stealing something from Bankotsu's lunch bag.

Tsubaki smirked again. "These are _our_ seats, we sit here everyday."

"Tsubaki, the scene is not necessary," Yura told her, eyeing the back of Bankotsu's head. "We can find different seats. There are four perfectly good seats right here," she said, pointing to the empty stretch of seats beside the three boys that had taken their preferred area.

"Fine," Tsubaki relented, sitting down in one of the empty seats near the group of guys that had 'stolen' their 'rightful' spot. She looked over their heads at the table where Inuyasha was sitting. Maybe she could make this school year fun.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! What a response! Thanks for all the reviews. I know I churned this one out fast, inspiration struck me. Hope you enjoy, as always, read and review! This one is longer than the others!

* * *

Famous Last Words

Chapter 3: Phone Calls to Mother

* * *

"Inuyasha!" a little girl chirped as Inuyasha shut the door.

"What kid?" he asked grumpily.

"Will you help me with my homework?" the little girl said, grinning broadly.

He frowned. "Why can't Sesshoumaru help you?" he asked.

"He's working," she said, pointing up the stairs. "He told me to ask you to help me, he said 'I'm sure it's simple enough that it won't confuse Inuyasha, Rin, ask him to help you' so I'm asking you!"

"Keh!" he said, flinging his bag down on the kitchen table.

"Please?" Rin asked imploringly.

"Fine," he said, sitting down. She sat down in a seat beside him and pushed a worksheet forward. "Okay, so two times two equals?"

"…Four?"

He nodded and Rin scribbled the answer down on her worksheet.

After they had worked through the entire worksheet, Rin looked up. "Inuyasha, will you fix me a glass of milk?" she asked sweetly.

"Aren't you old enough to do that yourself?" he asked, annoyed.

"No," she said. "The shelf it's on is too high, I can't reach."

He grumbled to himself, pulling the refrigerator open and retrieving the carton of milk, he set it on the table and grabbed a glass from a cabinet.

"it seems you're helping yourself to my food already," Sesshoumaru's cold voice came from the doorway.

"I'm just fixing _your _kid a glass of milk," Inuyasha snapped back, opening the carton and, with the intent of egging Sesshoumaru on a bit, took a drink straight from it before pouring it into the glass and pushing it towards Rin.

"Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Did Inuyasha help you with your homework?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin.

"Uh-huh!"

"Let me check it over then," he said, holding out a hand to take the sheet of paper. Rin walked over to him and handed him the sheet. His golden eyes skimmed down the sheet and he nodded. "Satisfactory," he said, giving it back to Rin. "I suppose you've proved me wrong then Inuyasha, you aren't completely incompetent."

"Keh! You should thank me for helping _your _kid with her homework!"

"She's not 'my kid'," Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly.

"You adopted her," he shot back.

"She doesn't call me father," he said coolly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Your mother wants you to call her," Sesshoumaru added as Inuyasha stalked out of the kitchen.

"Keh!" he replied, but he hurried up to his bedroom and grabbed the phone. He punched in a number and waited as the other line rang. "Hey, oh, Dad, lemme talk to Mom," he said.

"Hello?" came Izayoi Taiyoukai's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi Mom," Inuyasha replied. "My brother said you wanted me to call you," he added.

"Oh yes, so how was your first day? Do you like your new school?"

"It was okay," he said. "My school's kind of weird though. Weird people and shit."

"Watch your mouth sweety, you haven't been talking like that in front of Rin have you?" she asked.

"Keh! Who cares how I talk in front of that stupid kid, she's old enough to decide how to talk," he muttered.

"Be nice sweetie, enjoy your school year. If you misbehave, you bet I will hear about it," she joked gently. "We're coming down there for Christmas, instead of you coming up here, so have some good stories to tell us. Behave, I love you," she said.

Pause.

"I love you too, Mom," he mumbled, afraid someone might hear him.

"Bye bye."

"Bye."

Click.

"Momma's boy," Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath as he passed the room. "I need the phone, are you quite done?"

"I am not a Momma's boy!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm sure you're not," he said, walking away. The door at the far end of the hall clicked shut.

A few moments later, Sesshoumaru reemerged and stopped at Inuyasha's open doorway. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Can't you cook something you lazy fucker?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Not tonight, I have things that need to be done by morning," he said, ignoring the outburst.

"Pizza then."

"Would you mind getting your school stuff off of my kitchen table then?" he asked calmly.

Inuyasha grunted and rolled off of his bed, trudging down the stairs with unnecessary force, he snatched up his bag and tossed it on the couch, sitting down beside it and pulling out a mess of papers.

"I need you to fill these out," he told Sesshoumaru, waving the wad of papers in the air.

"Glad to see you're organized," Sesshoumaru drawled, taking the papers as he picked up the phone. "Rin, would you prefer pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza, please," Rin replied from where she was lying on the floor, watching cartoons.

He nodded, hitting a speed-dial button and taking a seat in the kitchen, spreading out the various forms and papers Inuyasha had handed him. Inuyasha heard him make a swift order for a delivery, and the click as he hung up the phone. He heard the scratching of a pen as Sesshoumaru filled out the 1,000,000,000 forms he had been forced to bring home.

"Can I change the channel, kid?" he asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"I didn't ask _you," _he spat.

"But I answered you, watch what Rin wants to watch. I'm sure anything you'd want to watch wouldn't be appropriate for an nine year old."

Inuyasha keh'd softly but continued to watch the cartoon.

The doorbell rang.

"Get the pizza Inuyasha."

"Where's the money?"

"On the table beside the door," Sesshoumaru replied, not looking up.

Inuyasha scrambled over as the doorbell rang again, grabbing the money from the table and opening the door.

"OH! Hey cutie!" the delivery man said. It was the same guy from that morning, the one Kagome had called Jakotsu. "So you live with Mr. Ice Cube?" he asked. "Well, here's your pizza and breadsticks," he said, winking flirtatiously at Inuyasha as he handed him the square box with a smaller box on top of it. "And your drink," he said, balancing a bottle of soda on the box.

Inuyasha thrust the money at Jakotsu. "K-keep the change."

Jakotsu winked again. "Thanks cutie, I'll see you at school," he said, smiling and blowing Inuyasha a kiss as he walked away.

Inuyasha walked back inside, setting the food down on the kitchen table and falling into the seat opposite Sesshoumaru.

"You've met Jakotsu?" he asked dully.

"He goes to my school!"  
"I take it he likes you," Sesshoumaru continued, glancing up at the shell-shocked teenager. "He does that a lot, don't take it to heart."

"Do you honestly order pizza so much that the delivery boys _know _you?" Inuyasha mocked.

"They always deliver my orders, the amount of orders is of no relevance. They do not 'know' me, they have their nickname for me and Jakotsu has made his customary advances, nothing more. Rin, come get your dinner."

Rin got up from her place of the floor and stretched. "Coming!"

Sesshoumaru opened the box. He stood up and grabbed a few plates and glasses out of the cabinet above the sink and set them down on the table, stacking up the forms he had been filling out neatly and setting them aside. Inuyasha grabbed three pieces of the large pizza and dropped them on his plate and began to eat.

"Sesshoumaru, can I go to the park this weekend with Kohaku and Shippou and Souten and Souta?" Rin asked as she pulled a breadstick out of its box.

"If I'm not busy, I'll see."

* * *

"Mama!" Kagome called. "The washer is flooding again!" she yelled.

"Oh dear! Pops can you go fix the washer?" Kagome heard her mother groan.

Kagome's grandfather peeked his head in. "I think we're going to need to buy a new one," he called back, entering the room. He slammed the door of the washer down and pushed the button to turn the machine off, it continued to gurgle and water was pouring out of the cracks.

"Piece of junk!" he said, kicking the washer impatiently. It gave one last grumbled gurgle and fell silent. "That could be good or bad, just don't try to turn it on until tomorrow," he told Kagome.

Kagome slouched out of the room. She grabbed the phone out of the living room.

"Souta, Shippou, turn the volume down on that silly game," she said irritably.

A short black haired boy got up from his seat and hit the volume button.

"Why are your socks wet, Kagome?" the other boy, a young redhead, asked, looking up at the older girl.

"The washer is on the fritz again Shippou," she said, dialing her best friend's phone number.

"Hello, is Sango there?" she asked into the receiver when the familiar voice of Sango's father came on the line.  
"Oh, yes, hang on a second Kagome." There was some shuffling as the phone was handed off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Not much, just got done eating dinner, the usual."

"How do you like your classes so far?" she asked.

"They seem like they'll be okay, gym is going to be a hand full though, there are no other senior girls in the class, and that Inuyasha guy, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga, Hiten and Manten are in it. You know how they are."

Kagome groaned sympathetically. "Well, Inuyasha doesn't seem so bad," she reasoned.

"He's a carbon copy of Kouga!" Sango laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not exactly like Kouga," she said. "Well, I'm going to go. The washer went all to hell tonight and I'm sure I'm going to have to wake up early to get any laundry done. Later, Sango."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Happy 4th of July, I hope you enjoy the longish chapter I have provided.

---------

Famous Last Words

Chapter 4: Friendly Competition

---------

Kikyou straightened up, holding the disgustingly dripping rag away from her as she dropped it in a large steel trash can and grabbed the mop beside it. She mopped up the mess that had been today's lunch and put the mop back in a sanitary bucket.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and she turned around with a glare. No one laughs at people on vomit patrol.

"Oh. Sorry," the man said. "It's never fun to get stuck with vomit patrol, I know," he said, running a hand through his brown hair. "I don't think we've met," he added hastily.

"I'm Kikyou," she said. "Kaede's granddaughter, I'm volunteering here," she explained.

"Ah, well, I'm the doctor on staff. My name's Suikotsu," he said, smiling at her.

"Kaede's talked about you before," she said. _Though I have to say I thought he'd be older. He looks like he's barely 25. _

"Has she?" he replied awkwardly.

She nodded and looked around. "Have you seen the little boy that made this mess?" she asked him.

"Oh yes, he came to me shortly after the mess was conceived and told me he had made it. After I made sure it was nothing contagious I came out here to make sure it had been cleaned up."

"Suikotsu!" a voice called from the door. "Is your shift almost over?"

Suikotsu looked up. "Not quite Jakotsu, a few more minutes."

_Jakotsu? _Kikyou thought, looking towards the door. Loitering outside were the unmistakable shapes of Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu. _So he knows them? _

"Tell them they can come inside and sit in the lobby if they would prefer not to stand out there in the heat," she told him quietly.

"Kikyou!" someone said, coming out of another room. The door clicked behind her. "Do you need a ride home or anything?" Tsubaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, thank you," she said.

She looked over at Suikotsu, offered him a small smile and a wave. "it was nice meeting you Mr. Suikotsu," she said, walking towards the door with Tsubaki.

He waved back, but she had already turned around, as the two girls walked out of the doors, his friends spilled in.

"Talking to girls, finally, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu inquired, smiling.

Suikotsu blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"You were talking to Kikyou!"

"That hardly matters."

"And why would my dear friend say something like that?" Jakotsu asked, looking around.

"Just because I talk to someone doesn't imply anything," Suikotsu said patiently. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Have a good night Suikotsu," an elderly woman called from another room.

"Have a good night, Kaede," he replied as he walked out into the night.

------------

Renkotsu banged on the door. "Jakotsu?"

"What?!" Jakotsu shrieked through the door.

"Hurry up! If we're late because of you…"

"I've only been in here…" he paused. "What time is it?"

"8:20."

"I've only been in here half an hour!" he defended. "It's not like it takes that long for you to get ready! You don't have this horrible tangly mane of hair to deal with!"

"And I don't have to put on makeup, but that's beside the point."

"Renkotsu, you are the grumpiest bastard I've ever met," Jakotsu said as he stomped out of the bathroom, his hair falling out of its loop, he stopped in front of a large mirror on the opposite wall and tried to fix it.

Renkotsu slipped in the unoccupied bathroom that he (ever so reluctantly) shared with Jakotsu.

Ten minutes later the three of them had piled into Renkotsu's car and were heading towards school. Renkotsu decided a detour was in order, and pulled into a Starbucks drive through to get himself some coffee.

"You two want anything?" he asked Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Mou…can I have an Iced Caramel Macchiato?" Jakotsu asked, pulling a few bills out of his pocket.

"Bankotsu?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"…Fine."

Renkotsu placed the order and once they were given their drinks, they were back on their way to school.

"And you complain about me making us late because I take time to work on my appearance," Jakotsu laughed, sipping his drink.

"We aren't late, we have a whole ten minutes before the bell rings," Bankotsu pointed out.

"You guys can walk from now on then," Renkotsu said, getting out of the car. "Then I'd have time to do as I please."

"We'll take the coffee," Jakotsu said dismissively. "Speaking of which, how much coffee do you drink in a day now? You should really cut back."

"Not that it's any of your concern what I drink…"

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "That's just mean."

In the distance, the bell sounded and the three of them headed towards the dull brick building. They broke off, heading to their separate classes.

Renkotsu walked into his classroom, hiding his coffee behind his back so his teacher wouldn't make him throw it away. He sat down in the back of the class, in the desk in the far corner against the wall.

"Renkotsu, you know how I feel about your annoying habit of turning a blind eye to my more minor rules. But as it is only the second day, I'll excuse you. Tomorrow, it will be detention," the woman said from her desk.

"Sure, Mrs. Taiyoukai," he said as the rest of the class seemed to flood in at the same time. He looked around and saw a white haired boy, followed by a blacked haired girl he was halfway sure was called Kagome come in right as the tardy bell rang.

The white haired boy was studying Mrs. Taiyoukai very oddly, like she seemed familiar.

"Put your papers on my desk," she told the class, not even bothering to look up. The class shuffled around and got up in small clusters, putting a few papers on the desk. Renkotsu did not get up, Mukotsu had already given her his papers.

She finally stood up when the last paper hit her desk. "So? Everyone's here I see," she said, studying the class. "Everyone knows the second day of school is when it really begins. Okay, canned greeting, Mrs. Taiyoukai, blah blah, Senior Level English, you got the memo right? So do you have your booklists? This is tricky, we study European literature Senior Level English and I will not be providing you with the books we will be reading, most of your parents should have a copy buried somewhere anyway," she told them carelessly. "If not, buy your own, this school is too cheap to provide the English department anything relatively useful."

Some people in the class laughed a little, but she stopped them with a cold stare.

Renkotsu looked at the members of his class. He knew a few of them, he had been going to the same high school with them since freshman year. The white haired kid in the front was new, Jakotsu had talked about him.

With a twinge of irritation, he looked to his left to see that the four girls that had made a scene about their lunch table the day before had basically surrounded him, taking all of the seats nearest him.

_They better decide to move…_he thought, staring down at his booklist, but not reading it.

The teacher was talking again, about whatever annoyingly thick novel they were going to be forced to read first.

"Look what Hiten got me, isn't it pretty?" Kaguya said smugly, pushing something sideways towards Tsubaki.

"It'd be more useful if you pawned it," Tsubaki replied brusquely.

"Why do you say that?" Kaguya asked resentfully.

"Because money is more useful than pretty little trinkets," Tsubaki hissed.

"Hey, girls in the back, stop talking," Mrs. Taiyoukai said from up front.

Tsubaki and Kaguya rolled their eyes and turned towards the front.

---------

"Our English teacher is my brother's mom," Inuyasha told Kagome miserably as they walked down the hall.

"You mean she's your mom?"

"No, she's my half brother's mom!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why is that bad?"

"She'll tell Sesshoumaru everything I do wrong. And Sesshoumaru will tell my mom…"

Kagome nodded. "Ah, well I have to get to class, see you in a bit, Inuyasha."

He grimaced and turned down a side hall that led to the gym. He slid in and saw Sango sitting on the bleachers alone, so he walked over to her. "Hey Sango."

"Oh, hello Inuyasha."

"Are you seriously the only girl in this class?" he asked her, looking around.

"There are a few others."

He nodded, looking around. He turned away as he saw Jakotsu enter the gym, he walked up to the gym teacher and looked at him imploringly. "Are you going to let me back in the guy's locker room this year?"

"If you promise to behave yourself, if I hear one thing about you scaring any of the other guys this year, you'll be in detention. So behave yourself, okay Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu sighed and nodded.

"You don't need to be making comments to those guys anyone," Bankotsu told him, looking angry.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous, Bankotsu," Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu's retort was drowned out by a long whistle.

"Okay kids, go change," he yelled.

Sango slid off her space in the bleachers. "See you in a second Inuyasha," she said, trudging off towards the girls locker room.

Inuyasha walked into the guys locker room, determined to avoid Jakotsu's advances.

Unfortunately, in avoiding Jakotsu, he met Kouga.

"Hey doggy breath!" Kouga snapped, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What do you want Kouga?" Inuyasha spat back, pulling off his T-shirt in exchange for a ragged old gym shirt.

"Whatever we do today, I bet I'll pound you into the ground!"

"Keh! Don't get your hopes up wolfman!"

"Boys!" their teacher called. "I hope you aren't fighting," he said.

"No, sir," Kouga replied, smiling.

"Good."

Inuyasha finished changing in a hurry, rushing out of the room. There was no one else in the gym yet, he was the first one that had finished changing. A few minutes later, most of the guys had finished.

"Girls take way too long to change," Jakotsu muttered.

"Well…they've got more bits and pieces," Hiten replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to hear about anyone girl's bits and pieces, thanks, Hiten," Jakotsu replied. "Now, what about _your _bits and pieces?"

Hiten blanched.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu snapped, looking irritated. "Stop it."

Jakotsu smirked, feeling victorious. Finally all of the girls had stepped out of their locker room and were heading over to where the rest of the class and the teacher were waiting.

"We're outside on the field today," the teacher told them. "I'll divide you into teams, and we'll play a friendly game of football."

'Friendly' had not been the correct word to describe their football game.

Inuyasha had been placed on a team with Sango, Bankotsu, a pale boy that Hiten explained was his little brother, that bald guy whose name Inuyasha couldn't remember, Kouga's girlfriend, a tall girl with long gray hair and one of Kouga's friends with a Mohawk.

Inuyasha took the first play as a wonderful chance to tackle Kouga, who had caught the football, straight into the dirt.

"I said this was _tag _football!" the teacher called, sounding exasperated.

"Keh! Tag is for girls!" Inuyasha cried back.

He had a harder time throughout the game catching Kouga, he was very fast. Jakotsu took no time to sneak up behind Inuyasha when Inuyasha had caught the football. "You can tackle me if you'd like," he said in his ear.

In his panic, Inuyasha threw the football down and ran away.

"Don't be such a sissy, dog breath!" Kouga taunted.

---------------


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the delay, I lacked inspiration, its been a rough week. But enough of my pity party, enjoy the chapter! Leave me a nice review while you're at it

* * *

Famous Last Words

Chapter 5: Evil Plots, Ahoy!

* * *

The radio blared as the clock hit 7:45. Inuyasha's hand slammed down on it, with sleepy hope of silencing the early-morning-talk-show that was his alarm clock.

"Get up," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he walked by Inuyasha's open door.

Inuyasha turned a bleary eye on Sesshoumaru, trying to glare.

"Ack! Sesshoumaru why are you naked?" Inuyasha cried, burying his head in his pillow.

"I have a towel on," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I wasn't aware that just because you were in my house I was required to shower with clothes on," he added, walking away. "I'm not driving you to school today, so you'd better get up."

Inuyasha rolled over and sat up.

He got out of bed and looked around his messy room, trying to find a clean shirt. He pulled open the closet to find one shirt hanging there sadly, all his others having mysteriously disappeared.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared. "Where are all my clothes!?"

"I had to do laundry."

"This isn't even my shirt!" he cried, pulling the lone white shirt out of his closet. "And the only pair of jeans I have are yours and they're too small!" he said, trying desperately to pull on the pants.

"Well I'm sorry you're a fat ass," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"Maybe you're just anor-what'sit!"

"Anorexic?"

"Yeah! That!" he said as he finally pulled on the jeans.

"You do realize that to be anorexic I would have to not eat, don't you?"

Inuyasha was stumped now, so in retaliation he didn't say anything. He grabbed his bag and headed out of his bedroom. "Well, you're a jerk!" he finally said.

"Inuyasha, you look funny," Rin said, looking up from her cereal.

"Humph."

* * *

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to Kagome, noticing a large crowd of people heading in the same direction.

"I guess there's a fight or something," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "I suppose you wanna go see?"

Inuyasha shrugged and pushed through the crowd. A few feet away in the hall he saw Kouga laughing at a guy that Inuyasha thought was named Renkotsu.

"You never learn!" Kouga taunted, taking a few steps back from Renkotsu, who seemed unconcerned. "You have to be much faster than that to catch me!" he said, walking by Renkotsu, intending to walk away. Kouga was most unfortunately jerked back by his ponytail and shoved face first into a wall. "You always cheat!"

"How is this cheating? You tried to run away."

"You don't have hair, you can't pull mine!" Kouga growled, trying to pull out of his grip.

Kouga turned away, finally jerking his hair from Renkotsu's grip and moving to punch him.

"Do they do this often?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Uh-huh. They aren't particularly fond of each other," Kagome said pleasantly.

Inuyasha scanned the crowd, and his insides froze. "Oh…shit."

"What?"

"…Kikyou…" he muttered, noticing the dark haired girl walking by.

Kikyou's eyes flickered towards Inuyasha for a moment but she continued walking away.

Nearby, two boys and a set of girls noticed this brief, cold moment.

"You're up to no good," Bankotsu said to the girl.

"And you guys are doing a civic duty?" she shot back, flipping her hair back.

"At least we aren't trying to torment Kikyou," Jakotsu defended.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "And what if I am? It's none of your business!"

"Maybe we should stop Renkotsu before a teacher comes out here," Bankotsu said to Jakotsu.

"But why? He's always so pleasant after he beats the shit out of Kouga," Jakotsu pointed out, but joined Bankotsu in pushing Renkotsu away from Kouga. Jakotsu pushed Kouga in the opposite direction.

"God, get off me you stupid fag," Kouga growled, trying to push past him.

"Bankotsu-" Renkotsu started from behind Jakotsu, but Bankotsu had moved fast, landing a punch on Kouga's jaw.

"Watch your mouth," he snapped angrily, grabbing Jakotsu by the arm and signaling for Renkotsu to follow them as they exited the scene.

Tsubaki had a fast and brutal realization at that point, and she smirked to herself.

Overhead, the bell rang and she walked towards her class, not stopping to talk on the way. She peered inside and other than the teacher, there was only one person in the class. She walked in and sat down beside the lone figure.

"Nice show, Renkotsu," she muttered, staring forward.

"Uh-huh," he said, not bothering to glance at her.

More and more people were walking into the class. She put a finger to her lips when her friends looked at her questioning. She leaned over and whispered in Kaguya's ear. Her eyes widened and she smiled, and turned to the other two girls. Tsubaki pulled out a sheet of paper. She scribbled a note and placed it on Renkotsu's desk.

He ignored it for a minute or two, then grabbed it grudgingly.

_Renkotsu,  
I was just wondering about Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Is there something more than we're seeing there? Would you know? Are they dating or something? I'm just curious, because you hardly see one without the other…_

There was a small heart drawn beside her signature.

Renkotsu grabbed a pen from his pocket and scribbled an answer, flicking the folded note back to Tsubaki.

_What's it to you? _

She thought for a second, and replied, pushing it back over towards Renkotsu.

_The way Bankotsu goes out of his way to protect Jakotsu's honor seems very boyfriendish, I've seen him get pissed when Jakotsu remarks that someone's cute…_

He rolled his eyes and wrote his reply, passing it back, ignoring the lecture the teacher was giving them about reading Pride and Prejudice.

_As far as I know they're just friends. _

Tsubaki stared at the note for a second and a wave of daring caught her. She passed the note back.

He looked at her suspiciously and unfolded the sheet of paper, he skimmed to where her reply was.

_What about you? Do you ride Jakotsu's train?_

He rubbed his temples for a second, wondering how many more classes he would have to put up with this girl. He threw the note at her. To his displeasure (though he was slightly impressed) she caught it smoothly and looked down at the bottom where his reply was cramped.

_What in the hell is that supposed to mean exactly? _

She sniggered a bit, flipping the paper over to write her reply. She passed it back to Renkotsu, who was trying to pay attention to what Mrs. Taiyoukai was telling them. He glared at her when he felt the note hit his arm.

_Are you gay? _

He scowled. Just because he hung around Jakotsu didn't make him gay… This girl was getting on his last nerve with her stupid questions and notes. But he knew she'd never leave him alone unless he answered until she ran out of things to say, maybe. He grabbed his pen and wrote hastily.

Tsubaki took the note from him and unfolded it, flipping it to the back.

_NO. _

Tsubaki looked up at the teacher, listened for a few seconds and wrote down her next question, holding the note out for Renkotsu to grab. He took it.

_What would you say if I said I'd like to see Jakotsu and Bankotsu get together? _

He did not know what to make of this question, he had an idea though.

_You aren't asking me to play matchmaker are you? Because that's out of the question. _

Tsubaki covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Mrs. Taiyoukai looked up.

"Have I said something funny?" she asked.

"No," Tsubaki replied.

Mrs. Taiyoukai turned back to the blackboard.

Tsubaki wrote a nice long reply and handed it off to him.

_I am just saying that eventually all the signs will point them in the direction of each other. Maybe if the signs were just a bit more obvious, they would figure it out sooner and then everyone would be happy… _

Renkotsu frowned, writing his reply.

_Why does it matter if they 'find each other' or not? If they find each other before they move out, that means many sleepless nights for me. I live with them._

Tsubaki pondered the question for a moment and then found a good answer, she wrote it down and threw it back at him.

_Because, think of it this way, what if Jakotsu is having guy troubles and notices that Bankotsu always gets angry and decides to start asking you for advice about guys? Wouldn't that bother you? _

"Renkotsu, I'm very glad you discovered hormones after all of these years, but would you please stop passing notes? It can wait until the end of class, I'm sure. If I see it again, I'll read it to the class."

Renkotsu scowled at the teacher and pocketed the note. He hoped to make a quick and clean getaway after class, but Tsubaki caught up to him.

"Well?"

"I would prefer hearing Jakotsu piss and moan about how there are no gay guys in this town over waking up to them having sex in the next room," he told her shortly. "What do you get out of this?" he asked.

"I'm paid well," she said. "Look. Naraku pays me to get blackmail material on people, is that so horrible? And Naraku wants to get Inuyasha out of the way because he wants Kikyou," she added vehemently.

"Like that would happen. So he's paying you to snoop around and manipulate circumstances so that he can blackmail people?"

She shrugged. "I make an honest living."

"How much?"

"Depends on how illegal, taboo, juicy, or gossip worthy it is. Naraku hangs things over people's heads for his own amusement. I suppose I'd get a hefty bit for Jakotsu and Bankotsu…but I'd have to have proof, but I'm getting a grand if I bring Kikyou his way."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have to be the cruelest bitch I've ever met," he said, heading towards the men's locker room.

"Should I be insulted?"

"Are you?"

"No."

He closed the door behind him, sighing in relief that he had shaken her off. But the information he had just gotten was extremely interesting.

"What was that about?" Jakotsu asked him as he opened his gym locker.

"What?"

"You were talking to that Tsubaki girl an awful lot," he said. "And I was hoping you'd join my team," he said with a sigh, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Renkotsu asked, ignoring the comment.

"He's mad at me," Jakotsu said with a frown.

"Why?"

"I don't know! All I did was make a comment about how cute that Inuyasha guy is and he got mad and went to talk to Hiten…he was acting positively jealous! But don't avoid that subject? What was that Tsubaki girl up to?"

"Something about Naraku or some shit, what?" he asked, noticing the look on Jakotsu's face.

"Do you liiiike her?"

"I've never met someone less likable."

"Then you two have something in common," Jakotsu teased as they left the locker room. "Where is Bankotsu?" he muttered, looking around the gym, he spotted him and ran over to his friend.

Renkotsu followed behind him, looking around for any sign of Tsubaki or her pack of girls.

"What's wrong with you?" Jakotsu was asking Bankotsu desperately.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, just go fawn over Inuyasha why don't you?" Bankotsu replied.

"Bankotsu, now you're just being stupid," Renkotsu spoke up. "You know that that Inuyasha guy is terrified of Jakotsu and is never going to give in to him. I don't understand what your problem is."

Bankotsu stared at Renkotsu for a second, looking suspicious. "Whatever." But after that he was acting more like his usual self. The whole class was led outside by the teacher.

"We're going to play another round of football," the teacher said. "But as the boys seem to think themselves above the rules of tag football, we'll let them play regular football for half the class period. If you girls would prefer to sit out, you can."

It was no surprise that all of the girls opted out of playing. Mostly because Renkotsu and Kouga were placed on opposing teams and there was still a good deal of tension between the two.

Sango sat down beside Ayame, observing the game.

"Kouga is such an idiot," she muttered, watching her boyfriend run around.

Sango shrugged. "Everyone has their moments."

"But it was really mean of Renkotsu, they always fight like that. Why does he have to start stuff?"

"Somehow I doubt Renkotsu starts it…" Sango said. "Kouga does have a temper."

Ayame put a hand to her mouth as someone caught up to Kouga and plowed him into the dirt. "Kouga!"

"I'm sure he's fine."

Tsubaki walked past the two girls, talking to Kaguya.

"So Naraku's putting you up to what exactly?" Kaguya asked quietly.

"He wants Kikyou," she explained in a whisper. "So any competition has to be out of the way, etc."

Kaguya nodded. "I don't think that it'll work."

"Neither do I, but anything I can get that's worth blackmail is a bit of money, even if I don't get him Kikyou," Tsubaki said, nodding.

"Is that why you were talking to Renkotsu?" Kagura asked, sounding bored.

"I was inquiring about his two little friends."

"What about them?" Yura spoke up.

"Just wondering what was going on between them. Sometimes they seem positively couple-like."

"You think Jakotsu and Bankotsu have something going on?" Kaguya asked incredulously.

"I think there's something there that we're missing. And Naraku would be most interested in finding out."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Trust my brother to hire someone to find his materiel after he graduates. Dear God Tsubaki, why would you sink to that level?"

"The money, senior year is notoriously expensive, and so am I."

Kagura rolled her eyes again. Her brother was such a moron.

* * *

A/N: Any reviews are lovely. I'll try to update again soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its so short/overdue. Next one will be better!

-------------

Famous Last Words

Chapter 6: Play Time

-------------

"Inuyasha, take Rin to the park this afternoon," Sesshoumaru said as he straightened his tie. "I have meetings all day and I told her she could go. So take her."

Inuyasha looked up from his video game. "Do I have to?"

"She seemed relatively excited about going, and you don't seem to have anything more productive to do."

"Keh, fine," he said, getting up. "Rin, come on!"

Rin hurried down the stairs.

"Are we going?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, following her out the door.

"Have a good day Sesshoumaru!" Rin called back excitedly.

Rin took Inuyasha's hand and enthusiastically led the way to the park. Five minutes later Inuyasha flopped down on a bench as Rin ran to join her friends that were already at the park.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome and Sango looking down at him, three boys around Rin's age scurried off from behind the pair.

"Oh, hey Kagome," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"My brother's thing wanted to come today," he said shrugging.

"…Thing?"

"Well, it's his kid but he doesn't call it his kid. That one," he said, pointing at Rin, who had just stopped to talk to one of the boys that had come with Sango and Kagome.

"Oh! So that tall man with the white hair is your brother?" Kagome asked, sitting down beside him on the bench.

"Keh, yes."

"He's out here sometimes, he brings Rin. My little brother has a huge crush on Rin," Sango said, pointing at the dark-haired boy Rin was talking to.

Kagome laughed a little and Inuyasha shrugged.

"So why are you here instead of your brother?" Kagome asked conversationally.

"My brother had some stupid meeting to go to or something and made me take her," he grumbled.

"Well it was very sweet of you!" Kagome remarked, beaming at him.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, muttering something.

"Shippou, Souten, what are you doing?" Rin asked, sitting down in the sandbox.

A blacked haired girl with dark red eyes looked up at Rin and smiled, her redheaded companion also looked up.

"We're going to get Hakudoushi this time," Souten said confidently, pointing to some squiggles in the sand.

"We've organized a complex strategy of attack," Shippou added in as Kohaku and Souta joined them in the sandbox.

"Around now, Hakudoushi and Kanna will be arriving with Kagura," Souten said confidently, looking over her shoulder.

"Kagura always sits on _that _bench right there," Shippou said pointing to a lone bench under a large oak tree, placed in front of a very deep trench where a small creek was flowing.

"Our plan," Souten cut over Shippou, smirking. "Is to lure Hakudoushi in that general direction, you know what a bully he is, and we intend to push him in the creek."

"But he could get hurt!" Rin protested. "There are rocks!"

"Hakudoushi is a jerk anyway!" Shippou pointed out. "He would push us into a river if he thought we couldn't swim!"

Kohaku looked unsurely at Souta and Rin. Shippou, Souten and Hakudoushi had a personal war going on when they were on the playground. They had one thing right; Hakudoushi was the meanest kid on the playground. He kicked sand and pushed kids off slides and swings. He was a classic bully.

But Kohaku always opted out of the war, as did Souta and Rin. The five of them exited the sandbox as soon as Souten and Shippou consulted, and wiped away, their crude little drawings and stood to leave.

"What are those kids doing?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the small herd of children all simultaneously stand and leave together.

"Probably up to something," Sango remarked. "They usually are."

* * *

"You're home earlier than I expe- what happened to Inuyasha?"

Rin stared at the ground, scuffing her foot against the floor. "Uhm, well you see," she started. "Shippou and Souten were trying to trick Hakudoushi so they could push him in the creek because they don't like each other and they accidentally pushed Inuyasha in instead I'm sorry," she said all in one breath.

"It's fine. Inuyasha, stop dripping on my floor, go change."

Inuyasha stomped off slowly, hoping to create the biggest puddle he could manage.

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

Rin smiled, hugged Sesshoumaru and ran up to her own room.


End file.
